What's Your Favorite?
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: What if all of the Wicked characters got together to fill out a survey?
1. Introduction

A/N: This is a collection of Wicked character surveys I did once. I decided to post them and make a story of sorts. This is the introduction chapter. Subsequent entries will be surveys. As a note, I do not have anything against any Wicked character. Well...except Madame Morrible, who is evil. If it seems to you that I have made a character seem stupid, it is only for effect in the story. Thanks!

-------------------

It was a rainy Saturday morning, and the entry hall of Kiamo Ko was lively and loud. Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Madame Morrible, the Wizard, the Lion, Dr. Dillamond, Dorothy, and the ghost of Nessarose milled about, making a huge racket. They had all been called there by Fiyero, who claimed he had some form of entertainment for them. Though what that might be was still unknown.

"Okay, everyone, listen!" Fiyero shouted above the noise of his chattering friends. Gradually, the room became silent. Fiyero beamed. "I have written up some identical surveys for each of you to take. This will help us to learn more about each other so we can all become closer friends."

Everyone groaned at the sappy announcement. Everyone except Boq, who beamed just like Fiyero.

"Oh boy! A chance for us to open our hearts and reach out to each other!" he exclaimed. Glinda gave him a look and very subtly moved away.

Fiyero waved a sheaf of papers in the air.

"Here they are! Take one out, pass 'em around, one less paper in the big pile!" he sang.

Elphaba took the stack from him, rolling her eyes and sharing a look with Glinda. She took a paper out and passed the pile to her friend, who took one out and passed it to the Wizard, who took one out and passed it to Boq, who…well, you get the picture. Finally, everyone had a paper and pencil and had claimed a spot on the floor.

"Now, be honest with your answers!" Fiyero said happily, "When everyone is finished, we'll share!"

"Yes!" Boq cheered.

There was another collective groan.

"Ready…start!" Fiyero called.

----------------------

A/N: Review!


	2. Elphaba

Name: Elphaba Thropp Tiggular

Job: Wicked Witch of the West! cackle Oh, I'm sorry – did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people.

Spouse: Fiyero Tiggular. As long as he's mine…

Favorite Food: Pizza. Yeah, it's weird. I love Italian.

Chocolate or Vanilla: Chocolate, definitely.

Greatest Regret: Leaving Nessa alone those few years and then not being there to save her in the end.

Greatest Triumph: Breaking free of other people's expectations. Defy gravity!

Favorite Outfit: Black hat, black boots, black cape, black dress…What are you staring at? Well, I _am _wicked!!!!

Pet Peeve: Screaming Ozians. I don't want to boil you, for Oz's sake!!!

I wish people knew: Okay, let's get this straight – no, I'm NOT wicked, yes, I am a sorceress, no I don't shed my skin as easily as a snake!!!

Motto: No good deed will I do again!!! Wow, that takes a lot of voice!

Favorite Color: Emerald. The color of my would-be favorite city.

Least Favorite: Red. It clashes.

Best Friend: Glinda Upland.

Biggest Secret: I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

Best Possession: Broomstick

Biggest Fear: Flying houses 'cause of what happened to Nessa, but other then that, water.

Favorite Book: Advanced Sorcery Techniques: Volume 1

Favorite Thing To Do: Scare the living daylights out of innocent passersby by turning them into toads!

-------------

A/N: Review!


	3. Fiyero

Name: Fiyero Tiggular

Job: Um…Scarecrow? sigh If I only had a brain…

Spouse: Elphaba Thropp

Favorite Food: As a scarecrow, I don't eat much, but I used to love caviar. Well, I'm a prince!

Chocolate or Vanilla: Vanilla with chocolate sauce.

Greatest Regret: Breaking Glinda's heart.

Greatest Triumph: Saving Elphaba from the guards. Of course, then she had to save me…maybe I am brainless…

Favorite Outfit: I'm a male!!!! Sheesh!

Pet Peeve: Not being able to feel anything. Oh, and crows. Boo! They're still there.

I wish people knew: I am not deeply shallow and genuinely self-absorbed…completely.

Motto: Right now, I'm searching for one.

Favorite Color: Yellow. Lucky for me, because I _am _yellow.

Least Favorite: Pink. Well, what do you expect?

Best Friend: Now that I think about it, I've never had one.

Biggest Secret: Cough, cough

Best Possession: My pistol. I love that thing.

Biggest Fear: Fire!

Favorite Book: Dancing for Dummies

Favorite Thing To Do: Make up fun things to do that will bring everyone together!

-----------

A/N: Review!


	4. Glinda

Name: Glinda Upland. The "ga" is silent.

Job: Good Witch of the North

Spouse: None. I'm not that girl…

Favorite Food: Shrimp. 'Cuz it's pink!

Chocolate or Vanilla: Strawberry – it's pink!

Greatest Regret: Not making a better attempt at clearing Elphaba's name sooner.

Greatest Triumph: Sending Horrible Morrible to Southstairs.

Favorite Outfit: Oooh! So many! I love my gowns with sparkles and fluff, and I love, love, LOVE shoes! I also adore my tiara! -squeals-

Pet Peeve: People who BADLY need makeovers but won't let me make them popular.

I wish people knew…: I am _not_ just a blonde. I am smart, too! What? What are you looking at? You don't believe me? Really, it's true…-sigh- Fine…

Motto: It's all about popular!

Favorite Color: Give you one guess – PINK!

Least Favorite: Black. I don't know why Elphie always insists on wearing it. A nice deep purple would look very pretty on her.

Best Friend: Elphaba "Elphie" Thropp

Biggest Secret: Um…Fiyero and I _were _going to be married…but that's a little old.

Best Possession: Wand

Biggest Fear: No longer being popular! My public needs me!

Favorite Book: How To Be Popular

Favorite Thing To Do: Give people makeovers! They're gonna be pop-ular!

-----------

A/N: Review!


	5. Boq

Name: Boq

Job: Tinman

Spouse: Still working on that one…(If Nessa tells you otherwise, don't believe her!)

Favorite Food: Er…oil…?

Chocolate or Vanilla: Sherbet

Greatest Regret: Being turned into a tinman.

Greatest Triumph: Melting Elph-the Witch! Even though it didn't work…-humph-

Favorite Outfit: Well…I'm sort of made of tin…

Pet Peeve: Rusted joints

I wish people knew…: I know that I'm only a Munchkin, but Munchkins have feelings, too!

Motto: Glinda and I deserve each other.

Favorite Color: Blue. The color of Glinda's eyes. And Munchkinland.

Least Favorite: Silver. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with it.

Best Friend: I've never had one. I'm a tag-along kind of guy.

Biggest Secret: I _never _loved Nessa – you might have figured that one out by now.

Best Possession: Oil can

Biggest Fear: Too much water without an oil can.

Favorite Book: How To Deal With An Obsessive Person of the Opposite Sex

Favorite Thing To Do: Dote on Glinda. We deserve each other – can't she see that it's our chance? All she has to do is open her heart to me…

-------------

A/N: Review!


	6. Nessarose

A/N: I changed all the surveys! I added two more questions for each character, so go back and read them!

----------------------

Name: Nessa(rose) Thropp

Job: Governess of Munchkinland, Wicked Witch of the East

Spouse: All alone and loveless here…

Favorite Food:

Chocolate or Vanilla: Vanilla

Greatest Regret: Shrinking Boq's heart.

Greatest Triumph: Good question…

Favorite Outfit: Clothes aren't important to a dead person, but I loved my jeweled shoes.

Pet Peeve: Paralysis

I wish people knew…: I only did what I did because of love!

Motto: We deserve each other, Boq and I…

Favorite Color: Pale blue. No idea why.

Least Favorite: Green. When you live with a person with green skin, it starts to look horrendous.

Best Friend: I never really had one, but there was that Quadling kid when I was three…

Biggest Secret: It wasn't Elphaba, Boq! It was me!

Best Possession: My jeweled shoes. But they disappeared a while back…

Biggest Fear: Um…I'm dead. But I would have to say flying houses.

Favorite Book: How to Get a Guy in 10 Days

Favorite Thing To Do: Go through walls. It's a really weird sensation…

--------------------

A/N: Review!


	7. Lion

Name: Cowardly Lion

Job: King of the Forest

Spouse: Lionesses scare me.

Favorite Food: Rabbit. With an uncapital 'r', of course. But I'm scared of them, too.

Chocolate or Vanilla: Vanilla. Nice and simple.

Greatest Regret: Not fighting back when I was taken from Mommy.

Greatest Triumph: Receiving my medal from the Wizard of Oz.

Favorite Outfit: I don't need clothes…I have fur!

Pet Peeve: The Tinman. "Now I know I have a heart, because it's breaking." I would tell him to cut a little of the sap, but I'm afraid to.

I wish people knew…: Being king of the forest isn't all it's cracked up to be. The trees don't kneel and the mountains definitely don't bow.

Motto: Whether something is alive or not, be afraid of it.

Favorite Color: Purple. The color of royalty.

Least Favorite: Black. Because it means darkness – and I'm afraid of the dark!

Best Friend: I was a lonely cub. But I enjoyed meeting Dorothy and the Scarecrow. And, all right, the Tinman wasn't so bad either…at first.

Biggest Secret: I wasn't always cowardly. But maybe it's not the Witch's fault after all...

Best Possession: My medal. Read what it says: "Courage." Ain't it the truth? Ain't it the truth? -Ahem-

Biggest Fear: EVERYTHING!!!!

Favorite Book: Facing Your Fears: A Step-By-Step Manual

Favorite Thing to Do: Romp in the meadow and watch my medal shine in the sun.

------------

A/N: Review! For all of you not familiar with the Wizard of Oz, under 'I wish people knew...', the trees kneeling and the mountains bowing is a line from the song 'King of the Forest'.


	8. Wizard

A/N: I'm heading off to Spring Break tomorrow, so I decided to give you guys one more chapter! I'll update when I get back in ten days or so!

-----------

Name: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Job: Wizard

Spouse: I never had one –cough- Melena –cough-

Favorite Food: Limes. Sour and green.

Chocolate or Vanilla: Mint chocolate chip

Greatest Regret: Being so awful to Elphaba. I always longed to be her father – oh, wait. I am.

Greatest Triumph: _Becoming _the Wizard. _Being _the Wizard – not so fun.

Favorite Outfit: I usually wear a lab coat and a hat.

Pet Peeve: Dogs. Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!

I wish people knew…: I never asked for this or planned it in advance. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance.

Motto: Everyone deserves the chance to fly.

Favorite Color: Green

Least Favorite: Yellow. That infernal brick road (and I built it because…?)

Best Friend: N/A

Biggest Secret: I have many. Either that I'm not really 'wonderful' or that I am Elphaba's father.

Best Possession: My green elixir bottle.

Biggest Fear: Losing control of my balloon again and ending up somewhere worse than Oz has turned out for me.

Favorite Book: Hot Air Balloon Manual (I never got to the chapter on how to land the balloon, though...)

Favorite Thing To Do: Speak to others with my big head. It makes me feel more powerful than I am. I'm a good man – just a bad Wizard.

--------------------

A/N: Review!


	9. Madame Morrible

A/N: Here we go! I made up Madame Morrible's first name, and I also made her like disgusting stuff and be REALLY evil-like! Be forewarned!

---------------------

Name: Madame Helga Morrible

Job: Press Secretary to the Wizard, Headmistress of Shiz University

Spouse: Single.

Favorite Food: Brussel Sprouts

Chocolate or Vanilla: Broccoli-flavored

Greatest Regret: Not eliminating the Witch of the West when I had a chance. If I'd known that she was going to try to stop me, I would never have suggested she meet the Wizard.

Greatest Triumph: Causing that annoying brat's house to kill the Witch of the East…now she's back to haunt me.

Favorite Outfit: The crazier the dress and hairdo, the better!

Pet Peeve: That simpering, perfect, Miss Goody Two-Shoes Glinda. "It's good to see me, isn't it?" One of these days…

I wish people knew…: Nothing! I like to keep my secrets, thank you very much.

Motto: My special talent is encouraging talent.

Favorite Color: Red. It's a passionate color.

Least Favorite: Blue. It's so…ordinary.

Best Friend: Women like me don't _need _any friends.

Biggest Secret: Haven't we been over this?

Best Possession: My evilness.

Biggest Fear: Now, wait a minute. If I told you that, you'd know my greatest weakness!

Favorite Book: How to Be a Villain: Evil Laughs, Secret Lairs, Master Plans, and More!

Favorite Thing To Do: Think up different ways to take over Oz! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! -Ahem-

------------------

A/N: Review!


	10. Dr Dillamond

A/N: Okay, so this is Dr. Dillamond! This is written as if Dr. D. has regained his power of speech, because I figured it'd be boring to read 'Baaaa' over and over again:) Also as if he has his job back.

-------------------

Name: Dr. Dillamond

Job: Sole faculty Animal on the premises of Shiz University

Spouse: Alas, I am single.

Favorite Food: I am a Goat. We eat practically anything.

Chocolate or Vanilla: I prefer sno-cones. The paper cones they come in are delicious.

Greatest Regret: Being turned into an animal. Thank goodness that was reversed.

Greatest Triumph: Personal triumph? Beating that annoying Tiger for the Science Fair award back in primary school.

Favorite Outfit: Irrelevant.

Pet Peeve: Hard trash. It's difficult on the digestive system.

I wish people knew…: Animals should _not _just be seen.

Motto: Something bad is happening in Oz.

Favorite Color????

Least Favorite: Green. It reminds me of the Wizard. But grass is deliciously inviting.

Best Friend: None, unfortunately.

Biggest Secret: Baaaaaa.

Best Possession: Truly, I value my own life over any material object.

Biggest Fear: That "Grimmerie"

Favorite Book: The Life Sciences Textbook

Favorite Thing To Do: Work out difficult equations or discover some new fact of history.

--------------------

A/N: Review!


	11. Dorothy

A/N: In case you guys don't know, I went back to Chapter 1 and added that Dorothy was there, because I had written a survey for her and forgot. So here she is...

--------------------------

Name: Dorothy Ann Gale

Job: The law requires I be older than I am to work.

Spouse: Ew! At my age? But someday…somewhere over the rainbow.

Favorite Food: I love apples!

Chocolate or Vanilla: Vanilla. Toto likes vanilla, too.

Greatest Regret: Killing that witch. (Actually, both of them – though one is obviously still alive.) I never meant to kill anybody!

Greatest Triumph: Getting home from Oz!

Favorite Outfit: My blue and white gingham jumper.

Pet Peeve: Droughts. I live on a farm.

I wish people knew…: I _did _go to Oz! I'm not making it up!

Motto: There's no place like home!

Favorite Color: I fell in love with gold while in Oz. But I was also dazzled by all the green!

Least Favorite: Gray. It seems to be everywhere in Kansas.

Best Friend: Toto

Biggest Secret: I chased Miss Gulch's cat once!

Best Possession: Toto

Biggest Fear: Tornadoes!

Favorite Book: Little Women

Favorite Thing To Do: Talk to our farmhands, Zeke, Hunk, and Hickory. They remind me so much of my friends in Oz.

-------------------------

A/N: Review!


	12. Conclusion

A/N: Final chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had a huge writer's block and three other stories in progress, so...but here it is!

-----------------------

"Okay everyone, now that we've all filled out our forms, we can go over our answers and learn new stuff about each other!" Fiyero called once the papers had been passed back to him.

There was much eye-rolling at this enthusiastic proposition. Boq, however, was leaning forward eagerly, practically quivering with excitement.

"First, we'll go over our best friends." Fiyero glanced down at the top sheet. "Elphaba – your best friend is Glinda."

Glinda beamed.

"And Glinda, yours is Elphaba. Is there anything you two have to say about this?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, and she and her apparent best friend exchanged a look. "Um...because I knew her, I have been changed for good?" she suggested.

Boq burst into applause. "That was beautiful!" he sobbed. This time, even Fiyero arched an eyebrow.

"Uh…right…" he said. He shuffled through the pile again. "Oddly enough, you two are the _only _ones with a best friend. Well, that didn't take long, did it? Let's move on to spouses – never mind, that's only Elphie and I." He and Elphaba shared a loving smile until they were interrupted by Glinda squealing.

"Boq! Get away from me, you weirdo!" Everyone else now saw that Boq had been scooting closer to Glinda and was trying to hold her hand meaningfully. "I do not love you, and we are _not _getting married!" she yelled.

"Boq, you're going to marry me, right?" Nessarose asked from her position floating over everyone's heads.

"You're dead!" Boq said, as if it wasn't obvious, "And I don't love you! Ha! I can tell you that now that you're dead and can't hurt me anymore! I don't love you, you obsessive-compulsive _freak_!"

Nessa burst into tears. Elphaba shot Boq a deadly look, but everyone else was applauding.

"_Finally_!" Madame Morrible said. "Congratulotions, Boq. Now that you've come out with your secret, here's mine – Barty, I love you!" she turned to the Wizard and flung her arms around his neck.

"Barty?" Elphaba asked, but the Wizard was already returning the hug and now he and Morrible were…making out?

"Okay, that's just _wrong_," Dorothy said disapprovingly, turning away to face Fiyero. "Scarecrow, now's as good a time as any to let you know that I have always been extremely attracted to you!" She leaned forward to hug him.

Fiyero embraced her, adopting a dreamy look until he saw Elphaba's murderous expression over Dorothy's shoulder. He quickly pushed the farmgirl away. "Uh…go to the Lion. He needs a companion."

The Lion was cowering in the corner, away from everybody else. Dr. Dillamond approached him.

"We Animals should stick together," he pronounced.

"Glinda, give me a chance!" Boq pleaded, trying once again to hug her. Glinda was warding him off with her wand. Nessa was bearing angrily down on Boq, screeching at him indistinguishable words.

Elphaba pulled Fiyero close to her protectively as Dorothy continued to stumble after them.

The two Animals watched, half-interested, half-disgusted. Glinda was now wrestling with Boq over her wand, which had commenced spouting large bubbles out of its tip. Nessarose was pelting Boq with rotten eggs (wherever they came from). Elphaba was dragging Fiyero away from Dorothy, all the time threatening to 'Get her and her little dog, too!' Madame Morrible and the Wizard were still making out.

"Disturbing," the Lion observed dryly.

"Yes, indeed." Dr. Dillamond agreed.

Just then, a small explosion made even Morrible and the Wizard break apart. A small circle of the floor was burned. Dorothy stood in the middle, her eyebrows singed off and the tips of her pigtails burnt. She looked, as most people would in that situation, dumbstruck. Elphaba stood a few feet away, her arms raised in a spell. Fiyero was crouched behind her. Nessa was poised overhead, a rotten egg still clutched in her ghostly hand. A few more were smashed near Dorothy.

It didn't take long to figure out what happened. Apparently, Elphaba's defense spell and Nessa's rotten eggs did _not _mix well.

In a jiffy, Glinda waved her wand and sent Dorothy back over the rainbow ("All it takes is faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust!")

Madame Morrible and the Wizard, lips locked once more, got into the Wizard's balloon and went off to Kansas, where they lived happily ever after.

The Lion ran out of the castle. He spent a few years in therapy sessions before getting a job as a tour guide in a kiddie Haunted House. It gave the youngsters courage to know their leader was even more afraid then they were.

Dr. Dillamond got back on the lam for a while before going back to his teaching job at Shiz for many more years and finally discovering the lost city of Ozlantis, making himself a legend.

Glinda went into politics and became the Ruler of Oz before retiring to be a talk show host, as they all do eventually. Her talk show was all about makeovers.

By some twister of fate, Boq became Glinda's advisor. Eventually, Glinda fell in love with his doting nature and married him 'out of the goodness of her heart'. They were constantly on alert for flying rotten eggs, as Nessa would not stop haunting them. Eventually, they recovered the silver shoes from limbo and buried them in her grave. Her unfinished business complete, Nessa's ghost disappeared and never came back.

Elphaba and Fiyero lived happily in Kiamo Ko, amusing themselves by turning people into toads and making up more surveys, respectively. Every once in a while, one of these surveys would circulate around a group, and people's lives would be changed, or ruined, until Elphaba threatened to stuff a mattress with Fiyero. From then on, Fiyero kept his products to himself.

And they all lived happily ever after! (Yeah, right!)

---------------------------

A/N: I didn't want to go over all the answers, because it would get boring and redundant. So I ended it there! Review!


End file.
